mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Badlands Biome Museum
History The New Badlands Biome Museum was a Museum of Biome and Landscape Features Exhibits created By nbws_tempest. 2012-02-12_13.06.51.png|New Badlands Biome Museum, Two entrances 2012-02-12_13.06.21.png|New Badlands Biome Museum, Beach Biome Bar & Grill 2012-02-12_13.06.34.png|New Badlands Biome Museum, Snow Golem Exhibit 2012-02-12_13.06.10.png|New Badlands Biome Museum Souvenirs Shoppe 2012-02-12_13.07.05.png|New Badlands Biome Museum Inside View 1 2012-02-12_13.07.19.png|New Badlands Biome Museum, Inside View 2 2012-02-12_13.07.29.png|New Badlands Biome Museum, Diamond Miner's Walkthrough Originally built deep underground, hollowed out from solid cobble and then filled with the exhibits, it was later transported to a new position near Spawn by Eldergroan , and later decorated, and built up into the new museum now visible near to spawn. Location With its Entrances at 120, 64, 240, the Museum is built quite close to spawn, near to Jail and France. Its accessible by leaving spawn through the Blue road, then Following the Cyan "Ring road" breifly to the right, although it should easily be visible form the Blue road. It is located extemely close to france, with one row of blocks actually within the town's borders. Building Structure: Built of Mostly stone Brick and Smooth stone, The entire Structure was originally underground, and still holds some of its original stone walls. After being Transported it was placed 5 blocks above ground level, meaning this lower level could then be surrounded in bricks, and expanded into the 2nd level of the Museum. Exhibits and Features: Biome Exhibits: *Plains - Flat with long grasses and flowers *Swamp - A wetland Exhibit, with vines, lilies, a tree and long Grass *The Nether - A Netherrack Cavern, with lava-falls, a lava pool, fire and a glowstone cluster *Snow - Grass and Snow Blocks, covered in a layer of snow, with a snow topped tree in the middle *Pine Forest - Built with long grasses, Flowers and multiple pine Trees, both natural and artificially created *The End - Built of Endstone, with a tall obsidian Pillar *Ocean - Surrounded By Glass, an Expanse of water, with clay, dirt and sand on its floor *Desert - An Expanse of sand, with tall cactuses *River/Beach - A shallow river, with Beach shores and additional Artificial Glowstone Blocks on the river Bed in order to illumate that water *Snow Golems - An artificially created hole in the ground, surrounded by high iron bar fences, in order to trap the snow golems, created inside. Visitors may, at thier preference, pelt the snow golems with snowballs Features: *Diamond Miner's Walkthough, A glassed-in mine Walkthrough, showing all of the various ores a miner will come across while mining, as well as the bottom of a dungeon, and a lava pool *Dual Entranceways: **Life Entranceway - Built in the shape of a tree, with water running alongside it. To symbolise Life and nature **Death Entranceway - Built of netherrack, in the shape of a bluff, with Lava running alongside it, To symbolise Death and Danger *Souvenirs Shoppe - Visitors can bring a momento of thier Trip to the museum home with them, featuring items from each biome and the miner's walkthrough, now on display by showcase *Beach Biome Bar & Grill - Built on the edge of an artificial Beach, this Dining Area gives Visitors a chance to sit and relax, grab a bite to eat, and swap stories. Category:Landmark